Dont forget
by BluePureWolf
Summary: Mikan forgets everything and everyone when AAO's attempt on taking her fails. Not knowing who she really is and what is going on she stays hidden out of anyone's reach. After two months she finally remembers something that leads her back to Alice academy. But with AAO still not done with her and her memories and feelings battling it out. Can she really sort it all out in time? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**hello people, please read and review. I will try to update weekly so wait for the next installment.**

**thank you**

**okay, I barely have enough money to buy a candy bar at the moment, i dont think that i can possibly own gakuen alice T.T nor their characters **

* * *

Author POV:

"~Hotaru!" shouted out a 16 year old orange haired brunette girl, she had a care free air around her as she ran up to her friend. Said person turned around with a stoic face. "Mikan" she said plainly as out of nowhere she pulls out her latest gun

"BAKA-BAKA-BAKA" rang through the air as three red balls flew straight toward the happy figure. With no worry at all she dodge two of them and caught the last one, pouting cutely she threw it behind her as she exclaimed to her friend

"~mou Hotaru that is mean!" she then charges to her friend to envelop her in a hug, it was the proper way to greet your best friend since forever.

Hotaru was a 16 year old girl with purple hair now reaching her shoulders, her face had gotten a bit paler but her amethyst eyes were still as brilliant as ever. But her attitude has never changed. She still remains her same self even though she is now taller and has grown into a proper lady.

"Baka, we are late for school" says Hotaru as she lightly flicks Mikan on the forehead since Mikan dodged the Baka balls.

Mikan smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her forehead

"Gomen Hotaru, my alarm clock…..uh…err… broke" says Mikan not wanting to mention how she clumsily broken it when she tried to find the snooze button.

Hotaru raises a delicate eyebrow at her as she gives her a disbelieving looks, knowing that something else really happened and that Mikan as just hiding it.

"Heh, Look the bell is going to ring!" Mikan says trying to avoid the gaze of her best friend since she knew that she would spill if hotaru probed any longer.

Hotaru sends her a look that says "I'm going to find out" and pulls out a small box. She clicks the small red button in the middle and out pops out a red hover board. Mikan and Hotaru hop on board as they fly to the high school part of the Academy. Mikan waist length brown hair flew in the air. During the year it had curled a bit and she had let it down. The boys had begun to notice her as more than a clumsy girl who kept getting into trouble, and that made a certain flame Alice boy mad.

When they arrived to class, they just barely made it; it was actually a miracle that Jin-Jin was not there. He would have gotten mad that Mikan was late once again, though one good thing about the class is that the gang was here.

Mikan smiled happily as she approached her seat.

"Ohiyao Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon!" said a excited Mikan as she sat down in her usual seat, she still wore the same uniform for her school except they had a red tie instead of that white thing and she wore a black cardigan.  
'Ohiyao" replies Ruka, he remained practically same

Meanwhile Natsume replies with his usual "Hn", of course he had not change much but one thing for sure, he has grown more handsome, and that attracted all the girls

Still Mikan smiled as she was already use to his behavior. She then began to talk to her friend beside her as Natsume secretly snoop a peek to look at her

Natsume has always loved Mikan, and being the dense Mikan she is, she hasn't noticed a thing, even though practically every one of their friends know.

"Ohiyao students" says Narumi their teacher as he enters

The kids grumble as they see their teacher in what seems to be a suit worn in the old days

* * *

Mikan POV

I watched as Narumi-sensei entered in his outfit, it consisted of a white dress shirt with what appeared to be a Scottish kilt. Thought there was no reason for him to be wearing this, he just like dressing up a lot.

Hotaru told me he was a "cosplaying idiot" and that I should try not to be influenced by him, apparently an "idiot" rubbed off another "idiot".

I shrugged of the memory as he began to talk about history, for once actually staying the classroom for a bit till bailing and leaving another innocent substitute at the influence of us.

I sighed as I listen to what he said.

-*time skips to end of class*-

"Ne, Natsume can you come with me to central town?" I asked Natsume as class was over

He raised an eye brow at me

"Polka dots asking me out?"

I blushed hard as I felt anger and embarrassment consume me. Dang him!

"N-NO! Narumi-sensei says that I have to go with someone since he don't want me out there alone! Please! I really need to go"

* * *

Natsume POV

When she asked me to go with her to central town I was happy

But my ego gets the better of me, can't help it

"Polka dots asking me out?"

I watch her blush and I couldn't help but feel happy that I was the one that caused that

"N-NO! Narumi-sensei says that I have to go with someone since he don't want me out there alone! Please! I really need to go"

I looked at her and sighed

I could really never say no to her, especially when I looked into her big brown eyes that I loved

"Fine" I pretended to mutter disappointedly

"Domo Arigato Natsume!" she says leaping at me to give me a hug

I feel myself blushing as she lets go, she is still smiling at me. but inside I was already missing the warmth that she gave.

I saw the guys in class eye Mikan like if she was a meal, not liking it I sent a glare at them and they turn away quickly.

Mikan had become really popular with the boys when she turned 15, she had grown taller and her chest had gotten bigger, her hair had grown in layers and was now waist length which she kept down. Though I wished I had the guts to confess to her but my pride was too big

I watched as she ran to hotaru who shoots her with a Baka gun for being annoying, for the past 4 years Mikan has learn how to dodge and catch one of those things. I could only dodge, catching is something I can't do, so I was really impressed when she caught one the first time.

I turned away and headed to the Sakura tree outside, it was already the end of the day and the teacher didn't assign anything so I would take a nap in my tree.

* * *

Mikan POV

"Okay ill meet you there!" I shouted out to everyone as I raced to my room to get something, Hotaru had decided to join since she said something about how Natsume would be hormone driven and she didn't trust him, something along those lines. I raced in my room and looked around, I went to my bed and looked under the pillow

"Ah HA!" I shouted as I found it

It was a crimson Alice stone, I knew that it was Natsume's since it matched his eyes but I didn't want to ask him since first he would not admit it, men and their big egos.

This was the only time that I ever took it off since I found it

I made it into a bracelet that blended in my skin so no one will ever see it or feel it, so I didn't have to worry about anyone could steal it.

Just when I was about to turn around, a sudden force struck me on the back of my head

My vision darkened as I felt myself fall forward, into the strong grip of someone else.

* * *

Hotaru POV

"Where is that baka?" I thought worriedly, but carefully not showing the emotion on my stoic face as I scanned the outside for her. She said she would only be ten minutes, it was already past thirty!

Just as I was about to circle the schools to blast her for making me wait, Inchou, Sumire, and Narumi-Sensei appeared

"Imai-san!" shouted out Sumire

I looked at her stoically

"AAO has broken in and have taken Mikan!" she yells out frantically as Inchou and Narumi head somewhere else and Sumire looks at me

My heart stops and I freeze

"No" I whisper out as I get on my red hovercraft and zoomed to her room on the third floor.

* * *

Natsume POV

I was lying in my favorite Sakura tree when I heard some commotion around me, grumbling for them to go away I turned a bit. Hearing that there were not at all going away I opened my eyes and looked at them to see that they were right below me

"MIKAN! MIKAN!" they kept yelling

I got alert as I jumped down and approached the wandering students

"What happened?" I asked, trying to remain clam but ready to react.

A purple haired brunette girl said shakily

"AAO broke in and Kidnapped Mikan" she says wearily

I was stunned; not wasting any more time I quickly ran to her room

"That can't be true" I whispered out as I continued on running

I reached her room which was in shambles and saw Imai in the middle of it; she knelt on her knees. She had her head bent down as she seems to tremble.

I walked forward, avoiding the mess. I continued in front of her, I looked at her and saw that she was crying

I looked around and saw the window Brocken open,

I fisted my hand, holding in my fire that burned within my chest, trying to get out and overwhelmed me. But I kept calm as I possibly could in this situation

"_I'll get you back Mikan" _I promised myself

* * *

Mikan POV

I woke up feeling groggy, my head was in pain as I groaned and put a hand against it. But realized that my hands were bound so this made the task quite difficult

I looked around me and saw that it was dark. But I saw that I was definitely surrounded by medal.

The only light that I was able to see at all was some that cane through a slit through what appeared to be a door.

"Boss she's awake" says a gruff male voice form somewhere to my left. I scooted away from the source not wanting to ne anywhere near them since I didn't want to get hurt.

"Ah, so she is" says a familiar voice, this replace my fear to rage as I recognized him, the same man that kidnapped me when I was little, who used his voice to influence other for the wrong means.

"Rei" I growled out as I saw his evil smile come into view

"Princess took her time to sleep ne?" Rei says smiling at me, he look like he had not age a day over twenty.

I looked at him menacingly, getting the urge to smack him since he kidnapped me again and I just didn't like him.

He laughs as he closes the little slit of sunlight and he also disappears

I smirked; this guy really has underestimated me. I wasn't the same as before

True I still have the Nullification Alice but I also have SEC

Which is the Steal/Erase/Copy Alice's and I was able to get some new Alice's in these past years.

I rubbed my hand together like Inchou would and an illusion appeared of a chainsaw murderer

I sent him with reo and the guard. He phased through the metal barrier.

I phased through the ropes in my arms and legs.

Then just when I was about to teleport, A gun shot was heard and I felt a searing pain shoot through my arm. I felt myself get dizzy and heard screams. My guess someone had bad aim and shot me instead of the chain murdered at the other side

I gasped as the doors behind me are opened. "Idiot you hot her!" shouted Rei as he shoved the man aside and charged at me.

Without thinking anything really or any destination except somewhere far away I jumped.

I activated my teleporting Alice as my head crashed on the road

As I feel myself teleported to some place unknown

I think of one person

"Natsume" I murmured out as darkness envelops me again

* * *

Hotaru POV

I barely got any sleep last night as I was thinking of Mikan and making an invention to track her down, but that was nearly impossible since anything that was needed to track her was destroyed in her room. Those bastards really plane everything out.

I saw as everyone arrived in class, though the usual demeanor from everyone was gone. They were all sulking and barely had enough energy to talk.

They all looked at the door, all in hopes that Mikan might've escaped and might appear in that exact moment saying something idiotic as she always does. But she didn't

Narumi-sensei appeared instead. But without his usual perkiness

"Ohiyao student" he says lamely. He was wearing a costume but he didn't really spin or act the part as he usually would. Everyone nodded as narumi just got straight to the lesson.

I guess everyone realizes how that orange haired brunette had such a big effect on them

I looked sadly behind me

Ruka was there but Natsume was absent

I sighed as nobody paid attention to Narumi-sensei

All thinking the same thing

"_Where are you Mikan?"_

* * *

Natsume POV

I jumped from tree to tree in search for any hints

I wore my Kuro Neko mask; it has been a long while since I have worn this so it was a bit tight, I would make it more comfortable later.

Persona was not our teacher anymore, he ran away with Nobara and we haven't heard from them

Apparently Mikan helped them but there was never any proof so she was never given any punishment. This led to the dangerous ability class to act like a normal class, though it was a pain when it was festival time since we were required to do something.

I looked around

The high school principal allowed me to search for clues on where they took her.

Why wouldn't an uncle be worried about his niece?

I couldn't find anything as I angrily glared at the ground

I sighed as I looked backed up into the sky

My eyes were weary from lack of sleep, how could I sleep since she was gone

"I'll find you Mikan" I whispered out

Imaging her smiling to me.

* * *

Mikan POV

I woke up grumpily as I felt myself in a warm bed

I looked around as I saw that my arm was wrapped in gauze and bandages. I poked it and moved it around a bit. It seemed to be fine.

I saw a cute little teddy bear next to me. Just as I was about to grab it, it lifted its head and his black beaded eyes stared at me.

My eyes widened as I screamed

It lifted its head

"What happened!" asked a brown haired boy with green eyes as he entered, he appeared to be my age, maybe a year older.

I jumped out of my bed as I raced to a corner of the room, kneeling down and hugging my knees as I saw the bear bend his head down in shame

I huddled into the corner as I saw that the bear hanged his head

I felt bad and I said

"G-Gomen"

Then the bear quickly looks up with a glint in his eyes as he comes and aims a kick for me

But something like instinct kicks in as I dodged it and hugged him, he freezes as I see the brown-hair boy's eyes widen

"Wow" he says

"You are the first to hug bear! He won't let me touch him!" he exclaims proudly patting my head as I blushed at the contact

"By the way my name is Kai, who are you?" he asks

I looked at him settling a still stunned bear on my lap

"Uh, I don't know" I say as I looked up at him.

* * *

**thanl you for reading, remeber to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, I was very please that i got five reviews on my last chapter, I thank all those who have reviewed! you guys are awesome XD**

**Disclaimer: I dont no Gakeun Alice, though I do own kai X)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mikan POV

Kai was making some hot chocolate, after I had explained to him that I did not remember who I was before he had me settled down near a table. He stirred the cup to mix in the Hershey with the hot milk. Finishing he gave me the warm cup. He also handed me a small bag with little marshmallows in it.

"Domo arigato" I say as I take a quick sip of the hot chocolate after putting a couple of marshmallows in it. He nodded in response as he also drank from his cup.

Mr. Bear was cleaning on the side; he was currently sweeping and had a cute little blue checkered apron on. I could tell that he wanted to stay away from me but I could tell that he would glance at me from time to time.

Kai explained that Mr. Bear had a soul in him that allowed him to move around and stuff but he was not able to talk since when he entered that body, it had no design for a mouth.

"Kai-san where am I?" I asked setting the cup of chocolate to the side.

"You are currently in a cabin in Hokkaido, I saw you last night, and well actually bear saw you outside last night and showed me where you were, you were unconscious and your head was also bleeding; you must have hit your hard, which explains the amnesia"

I nodded sadly as I looked down, it would explain the pain that came from my shoulder

"What wrong?" he asked gently touching my shoulder, I flinched a bit since I did not know if I could really trust him, but he didn't just make my chocolate and it was not poisoned

He pulled his hand back

"Oh uh, sorry I don't remember anything, gomen nasai if you are someone that I use to know" (a/n: did anyone else think of the song by Gotye? ;D)

"Don't worry; we will get your memory back" he said, patting my head lightly. He was around a good head taller than me. "Plus I'm not someone that you use to know, but I would like to help you through this" he said shyly, I smiled at him

For some odd reason his face blushed, tilting my head as I looked at him since I wondered if he had caught a fever tending to me I asked "What is it Kai-san?"

"Just call me Kai" he said still blushing, but now looking away. I smiled again as I nodded

"Hai Kai!"

Then I giggled, that sounded funny since they rhymed, I voiced my opinions

"They rhymed"

I start laughing and he joins in, after finishing the chocolate we headed to the T.V room and watched T.V. I was still injured so was not allowed to move as much. We watched T.V as him and I began talking. I was eating when he asked me something, but I couldn't register it since a sudden pounding began in my head. Ignoring it I asked him "can you repeat the question?"

He was about to say something when an all off a sudden, I felt as though someone whacked me in the back of my head. Letting out a small cry I clutched on to my head biting my lower lip to keep myself from yelling anymore. Kai got up from his seat

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry etched on his face. I groaned as something popped in my head.

"M-Mikan" I whispered out

I looked at him, the pain slowly ebbing away

"My name is Mikan!" I say excitedly now as I get up from my crouch position and looked at kai smiling widely

He smiles

"See I told you! You will remember something!" he says proudly

I smile as I hugged him, not noticing the small blush forming on his face as he awkwardly patted my back. Then spotting Mr. Bear I got up, with a slight since from my arm and went to Hug him to, I felt like hugging everyone for some reason

He dodged and I chased after him as best as I could since he moved fast.

He aimed kicks but I just dodged, it was like an instinct to dodge things that were aimed at me.

But I knew that Mr. Bear didn't want to hurt me, it was getting tired and I guess kai got bored and joined in on the chase on catching him. It was so much fun

Mr. Bear aimed a kick to Kai's face, and it landed, then using that to my advantage I embraced Mr. Bear and calmed him down

Then I went to get Kai some ice since he needed some for his cheek

He grumbled how he was the only one hurt

I laughed as I played with Mr. Bear's little hands

"So Mikan is your name?" asked kai

I nodded

"It's a pretty name; I think it means tangerine or something"

I smiled, we sat down and just watched some T.V when I remembered about something else "Ne Kai?' I asked as I start feeling sleepy

"Hn?" he said turning to look at me

"What is an Alice?" I asked

He stiffened

"w-why do you ask that" he said, I shrugged

"Because whatever it is I think I have one, I think I called it…Nullification?" I explained

He smiled and said "Apparently you do"

I looked at him weirdly

"A Alice is a special ability, basically your Alice is to alter or immune yourself to another person Alice, and by the looks of it you are in control of it" he says

I tilted my head "How do you know about an Alice?"

He smiled "I also have an Alice"

My eyes widen

"OH! Kai show me!" I say excitedly

Hugging Mr. Bear closer

Ne nods as water begins to float in the air above his hand

I stare in awe

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed cheerfully

He smiled and blushed modestly

"eh, no biggie, so like I was saying, I was trying to wash off the blood on you but every time I got it near you the water would collapse on the floor"

I nodded then yawned

Kai smiled as he said

"Go to sleep, we can figure out more tomorrow"

I nodded as I got up and, still holding Mr. Bear, walked to the room I woke up in

I got in the covers and hugged Mr. Bear closer to me

He turned around to face me

Somehow during the transition he go ton his sleeping cap

I smiled at him as I kissed his nose and fell asleep

* * *

Kai POV

I saw her walk up the stairs

After 15 minutes I headed to make sure that she was asleep

I peeked in and saw her still holding Mr. Bear; he turned to look at me and gave me one of his signature glares. Wow, he just met her and already has a strong attachment to her

Then she began to whimper

I was about to go comfort her when Mr. Bear, he patted her head softly as her slight whimpers stopped

She relaxed and got closer to him, a smile now planted on her face

He turned to me and gave me a look to leave

I smiled as I walked away

Mikan sure has had a big effect on him; I don't remember him being a softie

I headed to my own room and fell asleep, not bothering changing out of my clothes

* * *

Natsume POV

I woke up groggily the next morning

It has been a day since Mikan has been gone

And still I couldn't find her

I remembered last night when Ruka and Hotaru came in just when I was going to pull another all-nighter to look for her

-*flash back*-

I had my mask on and was just about jump when I spotted Ruka and Imai in my room

"Whatcha want?" I asked them. Hotaru looked at me coldly

"Baka, do you really think she would like it that you are exhausting yourself to death? You and I know that she will be very upset if she knows this" she stated

I looked outside the window

Not thinking too hard on what she has told me

"But I need to look for her" I say

I hear a click and then I turned to look, Hotaru shoots something in my mouth

I swallowed it instinctively since it tasted like cherry

Then Ruka got ahold of my arm and led me to my bed

"Sorry Natsume, but you need to sleep"

I grumbled feeling dizzy and to week to complain, damn they gave me one of those sleeping pills. He let me lay on bed when, as soon as I hit the pillow, I was fast asleep

-*end of flash back*-

I didn't hate them for it because they had a good point I felt more energized now

But still I looked outside

I would go to class today, well more like needed to because Mikan told everyone that she wanted to graduate with everyone, but every time from the end of class to eleven I will use it to look for her

I sighed as I got up

"Please be okay Mikan" I mumbled

Wishing more than ever that I still had missions with persona so I could venture more outside, but I was limited to where I could go.

* * *

Mikan POV

I woke up, I was still clutching on to Mr. Bear as I got up and stretched. It has been a week since I have arrived here

I still haven't remembered much but I liked it here

"Breakfast is ready" calls out Kai

I smiled as I changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, Kai made the greatest blueberry pancakes in the world!

I picked up Mr. Bear and headed to the table, not wanting to miss any pancakes since kai also ate a lot.

I sat down as I plate was put in front of me, it was staked with four pancakes drizzled with syrup and a strawberry on top.

As I reached to grab the strawberry with my hands, Mr. Bear suddenly appeared and slapped my hand

"~mou, Mr. Bear" I say pouting

He gets a glint in his eyes; a glint that I have learned meant "behave"

I giggle and I reached for my fork

Kai sat across the table and we began to eat

"Ne, kai is there any nearby stores here?" I asked as I finished one of the stacked pancakes and chewing on the strawberry.

He raises an eyebrow "huh?"

"I can't keep wearing your old clothes" I say indicating to the green shirt and jeans that he lent me.

He smiled as he nodded

"We are in a cabin in a forest but about a couple miles from here there is a small thrift store" he says

I smiled as I nodded

"And... err. I need to borrow some money" I say shyly

He laughs as I blush

"I figured, but don't worry about it, as you can see we are in no problem with money"

"Arigato Kai" I say as I smile at him

We continue eating as we go outside and we load into his truck

He owns one and we head the small thrift store

I arrived still holding on to Mr. Bear

"You know you should probably stop carrying around bear a lot" kai says

I tilted my head "Why?"

He shrugs then stiffens; I looked down and saw Bear glaring at him

I giggled as I patted Mr. Bear head and we went to the store

I tried on several different outfits and finally just settled with 4 Tee's with 2 blouses and 3 shorts and 4 jeans

I also got a blue sweat coat and some sneakers

I laughed happily as I saw kai dodge a kick from Bear as he accidently step in when I was trying to pick out some under wear

For some reason when I saw the polka dot ones, I thought of crimson eyes. I shrugged it off

We were finally walking back to the truck

Kai holding the bags and I laughing at him as bear would glare at him to hurry up

We all got in and I dozed off in the trip back

My head leaning on the window

* * *

Kai POV

I drove on seeing that the sun was setting, we sure did take a while at the thrift shop since it was already this late. Luckily we got some burgers at the place before we left.

Then I looked over at Mikan, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully as she snored softly.

She changed into a pretty blue blouse and some shorts; she also had on her lap Mr. Bear and a white hat that I got her. She looked cute in it

Then Mr. Bear looked at me, giving me a menacing glare. I chuckled nervously

Sheesh, he really has made a change since Mikan came

He is over-protective of Mikan and very rude to me. Driving a little longer I arrived at my home

I got out and headed to Mikan's door since I didn't want to wake her to get up

I opened it and I was just going to pick her up when Mr. Bear glared at me

I hold up my hands

"Bear, I need to carry her to her room. You can't carry her yourself" I say reasonably

He looks away but moves his arms around Mikan's neck

He then looks at me, as if urging me to go on, I picked her up bridal style and carried her inside, I headed straight to her room as I gently placed her on her bed. I would get the bags inside in just a bit,

Just as I was about to tuck her in, my hand was batted away by Mr. Bear. He pointed to the door as I laughed at him.

Knowing that Mikan was in good hands, I left the room.

* * *

Natsume POV

I lay in the Sakura tree that I always laid in, saying that I was upset would be an understatement, and I was pissed.

I haven't been able to get a single clue of Mikan this past week, nor any clue on how AAO was able to get inside in the first place.

Hotaru and Ruka arrived in my tree, lately they have been like nannies, and making sure I am not up to something stupid.

"Natsume?" called out Ruka

I looked down

"Hn?" I replied

"We know that you miss Mikan and everything, but we just got called in by HSP" he says

I looked at him

"He says that he wants you to stop the hunt, he wants us to continue with our studies and leave it to him"

I glare at them as I jumped down

"So what? You are guys are just quitting? "I snap

Bad move, Hotaru looks at me, pure anger and sadness in her eyes as once again

"I am not saying that I am quitting, but knowing Mikan she would not want us searching for her, she would like us to go on forward and keep doing our best, not spend every day worrying about her" Hotaru says bitterly then she turns around and walks away

Ruka looks sadly down  
"she's not lying, we just got to hope that she will return and put faith in the HSP" he says as he walks away

I looked down, fisting my hand

I knew what they were saying was true but I really cared for her, how could I just give up on her? Looking at the sky once more I heaved in a sigh

"Mikan, I miss you" I whisper out

"I will work hard but I will never stop looking for you, please return to me safely"

* * *

**well I hope that this chapter was good, I will try to keep them all this long, but i make no promises. thanks again to all those who have reviewed. remember that you dont have to have an account to leave a review. **

**ill leave you with a question so you have a reason to review: If the world was envaded my zombies would you either A) fight back with all you got or B) take shelter and see how long you last?**

**Reply to Reviews~**

**-MidnightCat2000: thank you CX**

**-TophFan: Thank you for that advidce, It did look like a poem, but i was able to change it so thank you! CX**

**-XxanimegamernerdxX: thank you, you made me smiled when i read this i really apreciated it!**

**-Sakura-san29: here is the next chapter X)**

**-Erylle: thank you I really apreciate that you like this story, haha well here is the next one XD**

**well that is all, Till Next Sunday everybody! XD**


End file.
